To Fight Through It All
by Annabeth Loves Percy
Summary: Percy Jackson has really done it this time! Hes done something to massively threaten his relationship with Annabeth Chase, who loves her relationship. What happened, and will they ever recover? Read to find out! NOT OOC, and a great HEARTBREAK STORY!
1. Mistakes

**To Fight Through it All**

_Chapter 1_

_Annabeth's point of view_

_(I'm sorry, but I really wanted to make a Percabeth heart break story! Enjoy!)_

* * *

><p>"Don't!" I shouted aloud.<p>

"I don't want anything from you anymore! I don't know you anymore!" My heart professed, being stabbed where no one but I could understand.

He came closer.

"I never meant to hurt you. You're all that I ever really fight for Annabeth. I told you, when I chose to become…" I cut him off and screamed.

"You're no longer what you used to be in my book Seaweed Brain! How could you do what you did when you knew that it was just minimal?" Anger poured from my soul.

"Small? Annabeth, you wouldn't talk to me for a week straight and I'm your boyfriend! Is that what you call small?" His confused face only made mine look even more pathetic.

"It doesn't matter whether it was minimal, or whether it was massive. What matters is that our relationship is on the line. It's threatened because of your action. Let me ask you  
>one last question Son of the Sea God," I mimicked a sarcastic tone as I said his identity.<p>

"Do you love me, or is it all just a lie?" My heart froze.

As I awaited his answer, my stomach was filled with butterflies, and I knew that the true love that I thought I always had with this boy from the moment my eyes met his was  
>quickly fading away.<p>

My world was collapsing, and it was his entire fault.

I told him that if he seriously would not dedicate his entire life to our relationship then I would not want to be committed into it.

Did he not listen to me? How dare him!

"Look Annabeth! I was scared, confused, and I thought my entire world was falling down. When I saw you the first time in my life, I was happy to know that a princess was taking

care of me, or so I thought you were one. When I saw you desperately swimming to the Island of the Sirens, I almost died saving you because I could never live knowing your

death was caused by me and I didn't do anything to prevent it. When I thought about how you got to go on what would've been my third quest and I didn't, I went anyway and

followed you because I wouldn't risk you getting in any trouble or getting hurt in any way possible! When I thought about staying on Calypso's Island, I thought about you,

because you're the reason why I came back! When I watched over you in New York while the Titan Battle was taking place, I felt so horrible that you could've been killed taking

the stab that you did for me because it was about to touch my Achilles spot! When I looked back at the Alter when I was standing in front of the Gods and Zeus asked what my

request would be, I saw a girl who went through Hades and back and she did it with me. That girl was crying! Her tears were of sorrow and it killed me to look at her emotion!

That girl was fearful of losing me! Not anyone else! Me! I care about you Wisegirl! You're all that matters to me! I've spent almost all of my life with you and I don't want to waste

any amount of time separated! I need your forgiveness… Please… Don't run away Annabeth. Please."

Percy finished his long speech and memories brought me back to the good ole days.

"You're… You're right…" I let out.

Even my brain was telling me that Percy had me pinned. Could I ever understand why he did what he did?

Yes.

He was only scared, and confused.

However, there was one problem that still was in tact.

"But Percy, what about your problem? I refuse to stay with you if you're going to live in that way. You will just fall in love all over again after I die!" I argued.

"I'll fix it somehow! I promise, but, I would never fall for another even after your death Wisegirl." He was so sincere, so honest, and also very emotional.

I seriously had never seen him like this before.

The only other time he looked this distraught, or emotionally set at the final stage of destruction was when he fought Cronos, face to face.

As he rushed forward and hugged me, my limbs became weak and my heart melted to know that he was sorry and he did mean it.

Unfortunately, my brain told me that the worst was yet to come.

* * *

><p><em><span>How's the 1st chapter? Tell me what you think! 2nd chapter coming in a few days!<span>_


	2. I still Love you Seaweed Brain

To Fight Through it All

Chapter 2

Annabeth's Point of view

Percy had left to go back to his cabin to think and I still sat where I was from the beginning.

Ahh, Zeus's Fist.

It was as if it represented such anger at the world.

I felt as if that anger was inside me for the time being.

I was Zeus's granddaughter after all.

Although I highly doubted this, some type of anger was in fact inside of me. Anger at the world, anger at people, and anger at their decisions to life.

Life seemed to go so quick.

Sometimes I felt as if it was being taken away from me bit by bit, very slowly.

As I was happy that Percy and I were ok, I knew that there would be much more involvement in the subject that happened.

I wanted him to switch back, and if he couldn't, then there would be no way that I would want to stay with him.

You see, Percy and I got into a major argument a few weeks ago and he thought that I wouldn't talk to him again because of some things we both said to each other…

So he went to his father's underwater kingdom and his father made him an Honorary Minimal God.

It was only for him to do work in his kingdom and help the creatures of the Sea out, but he didn't think.

So yes, my Percy was now a Minor God.

Did I know that Poseidon had the power to do this?

No.

Did Zeus know about this?

No.

Was this a good thing?

Absolutely not.

As it broke my heart, it also violated a rule the Gods made a long time ago.

Thinking with all that was in my mind, I jumped down from a part of the structure and I slowly walked toward the Arena to practice my sword fighting.

In my angry moods, I loved to take it out on a practice dummy.

As I stepped in I saw Percy fighting one and on the head was a piece of paper tied down that read, "Mistakes" I immediately felt guilty, but knew that none of this was my fault.

I was the one who was simply mad, but still loved my Seaweed Brain.

He was the one who had no understand of what love was, so he made a mistake.

Poor Percy.

As I grabbed a broadsword, I ran over to him and clashed mine with his carefully.

My mouth gave a clear smirk and kissed his cheek.

"Show me whatchya got Perce." I challenged him.

He smiled gratefully and faced me.

"Look Annabeth, I promise I will get all of this worked... Ow!" He screamed in disgust.

"Come on Seaweed Brain. Pull the kelp out of her head! I said show me whatchya got!" Again, I smiled.

He raised his sword quickly and slashed playfully at me so he wouldn't actually hurt me.

I slashed his arm and pierced him slightly, just making him bleed.

His face was priceless as he was stunned that I hurt him a little bit.

"I'm a naughty girl Percy, you should have known better. I don't play by the rules Kelpo." I gave him a dashing smile and raised my light sword.

Percy waved his hand heroically and a little tiny stream of water that came out of the water fountain in the corner of the stadium hit my face.

It was a funny little gesture that had no effect on me, until I started to get soaked from it.

"Percy stop! Ugh!" I yelled annoyed.

Then, he slashed at me for real and I deflected his blade, but caused damage to my own strength.

Riptide was tough.

It always had that better strength that I could and would never overcome.

So, I moved my sword down on Percy again, and again, and again.

He defended each time and his legs were at an angle that kept him balanced.

I kept hitting him but each time I hit him, my hits were getting softer and softer.

You need a plan Annabeth, think!

My hands pulled back and I did a quick spin attack that caught Percy in the side.

He bellowed in pain but honestly, it did not hurt him because of his special spot.

He clicked his wrist and out formed a shield that Tyson made for him.

He charged me with it and it hit my body.

As I fell backwards and stumbled into the ground, I ran way and picked up a double sided ax.

I swung it to the right, left, then it went up in the air and Percy quickly held his shield up.

As I sung it down hard, it came down on his shield and made a big THUD sound.

I threw the heavy ax at him, which he easily dodged, and decided to fight the rest of the fun battle with my knife.

As I took it out, Percy came down hard with Riptide on me and I dodge rolled to the left to avoid being clobbered.

I stabbed Percy in his chest, but missed.

As I pulled it back to my side, he swung his sword, but not at me.

He knocked the knife out of my hands and pushed me down with his shield.

Percy made his shield fold up, and he capped Riptide.

He got on me and said, "Well, who is the stronger one now Wisegirl?" He bragged.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Well Played Percy."

Jealousy came over me due to the loss, and he helped me up.

His arms suddenly wrapped around me like he was afraid danger would interrupt us.

Nothing came, and finally he kissed my forehead sweetly.

"I love you." He then said.

"I love you too, my little God." I said in a little voice.

He frowned and kissed me again.

"I'm so lucky that I haven't lost you due to my stupid decisions." He professed.

"I'll never try to lose you Percy, but it was wrong what you did." I mentioned.

He nodded and we both hugged each other for a while.

A tear crept down his face as we were in a position that I could see him.

I pulled away, wiped his tear from him, and kissed him slightly.

As I smiled, it was cut short.

The doors busted open and some Apollo kid ruined it.

"You guys had better come quickly. This is bad." Percy and I looked at each other and ironically, we both bit our lips at that very same moment.

* * *

><p>Thats chapter 2! How is it? Tell me please!<p> 


	3. The Wrath of Zeus

To Fight Through it all

Chapter 3

Annabeth's point of view

(Okay, So I haven't updated anything for an entire year or two. I'm sorry. : ( Can't say that I am back, but I have been busy and I also have been working on real stories that I want to use for my future. Sorry, but I got to reading this story of mine yesterday and I saw how good it actually was. I actually liked my work, and an idea just popped into my mind almost immediately for the plot of the story. This chapter is going to be a tad bit short, but I am going to wait and see how many people review this and tell me if they enjoy my idea that I came up with yesterday out of the blue. Tell me what you think of my idea in this chapter! : ) Thanks.)

Percy and I followed the Apollo kid, who I did not recognize, to the Pavilion. We passed campers running in all directions screaming and yelling, "Were doomed!"

What were we doomed from? I didn't see any… Oh.  
>That's when it hit me. The Big House.<br>We were walking from the Pavilion to the place that I first met Percy.  
>It was blown to bits.<br>The ground was black, and Chiron was standing there in centaur form shocked, and confused.  
>"How could he do this? How? Why?!" He roared with an angry tone.<br>As I ran up to him, Percy stopped me and pointed up to the sky.  
>My mouth dropped open as a gigantic light of pure terror was headed straight toward us. All of us.<br>The entire camp was about to be engulfed by a giant lightning… lightning… bolt?  
>It did have the capability to be the shape of it.<br>I shook my head violently.  
>Why on Earth would Zeus attack us? After the Titan War?<br>After all we had done for him he is attacking us?!  
>"Percy, what on Earth is going on?" I screamed to him.<br>"Annabeth! Oh Fu…!" Percy began to curse, but there was no word that came out. He dropped to the ground and began lighting up in blue color.  
>I dropped to the ground and my hair stood straight up.<br>Wait?! What is happening to me?! NO! Ugh!

"HOUGHHOUGHHHHVVVVVVVVVBVBVBVBVBVVBVVVBVBVVVVVBBBB VVVVVVBVVVVVZZZZZZZZZZZZZEDUVVVVVZEDUBVVVVVVVVVVVV VUCKVUCKVUCKOFFVVVVVVVVVVWAVVAVUGWAVUVUGWAVUVUGWAV UVUGVUCKVUCKVUCKVVVVVVVVV!" Brain. Losing. Control. Falling.  
>Percy in pain. Trying to help me.<br>"Annabeth, the camp! Chiron! Everyone! No! Is anyone ok?!" Percy yells.  
>Dying. Charged. Body, electrified to death. Annabeth, wake up. Come on girl, you got to wake up…<br>Falling again.  
>Zeus, why shock me? "Muahh! Agh! Buagh…."<br>Falling once more.  
>Lost…<p> 


End file.
